Untitled
by allfree2bme
Summary: Emma and Sean have broken up, but he still loves her. SAme with Craig and Manuella aka Manny. Watch them go through the sruggles as they find a way to tell each other that they need them again. Summary SUX!


**Untitled**

**A Fanfiction by allfree2bme!**

☺**1st Degrassi Fic!**☺

"Tell me something Manny," Sean began, "how should I tell Emma, that I-I…That I love her, without saying it cheesy?" He finished, Manny, however was to busy looking at how Ellie was staring at him, she really seemed to miss him…

"Hmm?" Manny quickly said having realized Sean had spoken something.

"Never mind…" Sean said standing up and going to his locker, passing Ellie, her eyes following his body, like an animal waiting to jump on its prey.

Mesmerized at the fact she wanted him back, Manny managed to get up and go to her locker, rustling through her book bag, many found a ripped and tattered photo of her and JT, she starting crying. She didn't like him, I mean he was immature, but he died, and Manny felt it was her fault. Craig appeared in the hallway, in a rush she stuffed the photo back and went on to the media center to study.

Emma sat in a chair, not doing her homework, but instead looking at Sean's myspace page. (Just made it up) Craig walked in, Manny, Trying to get away from him, took off to the fiction section, leaving Craig confused at where she was.

"Hey M!" Manny said cheerfully, though unsure why.

"Huh…Oh, Hi Manny!" Emma said pulling down her ex's myspace.

"You know he likes you right?" Manny asked Emma reluctantly pulled the profile back up.

"Hold on, I was cheating, how does he still like me." Emma asked confused to.

"I don't know!" Manny said, pulling a chair out for herself.

"Ughh!" Darcy said busting through the doors.

Everyone turned to her as they saw Liberty punching her so hard that it seemed you were playing a video game.

"How dare you fucking bring up JT!" Liberty yelled pulling at Darcy's silky brunette hair.

"Catfight…" I whispered into M's ear.

"I didn't!" Darcy hissed, breaking Lib's glasses.

"INTERNET WHORE!" Lib yelled.

"This is SO not good..." Manny whispered back.

"Agree-able..." Ellie said eavesdropping on our conversation, though instead of my reaction, I'd rather slap her, but I was not about to become a part of 'Degrassi's Catfight Community'.

"...Umm...Yeah...hi Ell." I replied, turning my head, turning my back to my only entertainment at the moment to focus on that very girl who made out with my ex! Hold ON! Do I still have feelings for Sean?! Pft...IMPOSSIBLE!

"I'll just be going that way." Manny said as she walked into the cirle that crowded the fight.

Manny's POV

This is NOT the 1st fight that Darcy's been in.

"Get her, Liberty, punch her...no not a bitch slap!" I yelled from the side, I mean...I'm not supposed to enjoy watching my squad captain get her ass kicked across the floor, but she was an exception.

As I raised my fist in the air, I felt a hand brush against my back. I turned as stunned to see it was Craig. I turned back around and went to the bathroom, sadly I wanted Craig back. But he made it so hard for me to love him, he wants Ellie, she wants him and Sean, and Craig won't stop with the coke.

"GO AWAY CRAIG!" I yelled through the stall.

"No. I love you Manuella." Craig said as he tried coax me, it was NOT working...maybe just a bit.

"Then you'll make me a promise." I said as I wiped away a few tears.

"Yes." He whispered, but more to me like a huff.

"Promise me that you will stop with these other girls, AND you'll stop with that cocaine, rehab." I said, waiting for a responce, I heard nothing.

I exited the stall, and as I did I felt a hand on my shoulder that turned me around, and planted a kisss on my lips.

"I promise..." He whispered, I knew that this was a lie though.

"I have to go Craig, bye..." I said seductively, as usual.

-Emma's POV

This is boring, Yawn. Gosh I wish Sean was here right now...he'd make this fun. I wonder what we're having for lunch...hopefully something decent. Perhaps Mannny and Craig would know, I even wonder if she's got back with him.

"Hey baby..." a shadow said from behind me...SEAN!!!

"SEAN!" I screamed as I jumped out of my chair, hold up...I'm supposed to be acting like I don't like him...DID HE JUST CALL ME BABY?!

He pulled a bouquet, and I couldn't help but to melt inside, Sean's never been the kind of sensitive guy who brought you flowers.

He also be gan to stutter somthing, but it was hardly audible, "I-I lo-love y-you..." He managed to finish. I swung my arms around his neck, and just when we were about to kiss, you would have never guessed who interuppted...PETER!

We ignored him and continued to kiss, and even though it was a normal tempature it seemed sweat was on our forehead, hey...what can I say, we're a STEAMY couple!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short but I'm working on it! Peace!**


End file.
